GX
by InkHeart XIII
Summary: Welcome to world of Duel monsters, this is famialer ground for all of this. Anouncing Joshua Grove a new dueliest that has just made it into Duel Academy. I suck at summaries just read please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I swear Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. But the original characters and plot belong to me

_Italics: Thoughts or duel sprits talking_

Anything '…..' is normal thoughts

Any questions class? Good now without further a due the story

A/N: The title of this story will be "GX" until I can think of a decent name for this story.

The world of duel monsters is different to me then it is for you. When I duel I don't look at my monsters as _pawns_. My cards are my partners, my friends. Some people don't understand that, _they _say that I'm crazy to think of them more then cards. I'm not going crazy, even if I am, then don't stop me because if this is crazy then I like crazy and it suits me. Oh where are my manners? My name's Joshua Grove.

Chapter I

Date: August 10th, 2012.

In a room that had a lamp to illuminate the cramped space. A young teenage boy 16, with light skin, brown hair that was worn messily atop his head, and bright green eyes. His black jacket hung off the chair in which he was sitting in going over his deck with a careful eye making everything was in order.

'_Joshua you don't need to look over us we are as ready as ever for the exams.'_

'I know Zera, but I'm not too keen on losing tomorrow'

'_As are we master' _said The Warrior of Zera

Joshua checked the alarm clock that sat on his mantel by his bed it read: 9:30 p.m.

"Time for bed I suppose, night everyone." Joshua said before shutting off the lamp.

'_We will do you proud master, I promise you.' _

The next morning

The alarm clock rang at 8:00 a.m.

_*Beep Beep*_

Joshua managed to slam his hand down on the snooze button. "Five more minutes mom, that's all I'm askin'" he mumbled to himself then rolled himself back on his belly and continued to dream.

Two sprits appeared above Joshua's bed one was The Warrior of Zera the other Vilepawn Archfiend

'_Do you think we should try to wake him up Zera? He'll be late if he doesn't wake up soon.' _Vilepawn said to his fellow duel sprit.

'_I'll handle this Vilepawn.'_ The warrior then bent down by his master's bedside and took a deep breath then:

'_WAKE UP JOSHUA YOU LAZY BUM OR YOU'LL MISS THE EXAM!' _ Warrior of Zera screamed into Joshua's ear as loudly as he possibly could. Which caused Joshua to jump out of bed holding a hand to the ear that Zera yelled into, "CRAP! Its 8:10 and I'm not even changed yet!" Said Joshua who now was scrambling around his room to find his things that he needed for the day.

"Excuse me, coming through" after finally getting his things for the exam Joshua on his way trying to get to the stadium where they are holding the exams. The time now is: 8:30 a.m. and they stopped applicants from entering past 9:00. Joshua was running as fast as he could to reach the stadium in time.

'_You know if you woke up earlier then you did we would be waiting in line for the practical.'_ Zera appeared beside him keeping with his master as fast as he was going.

"Now is _not_ the time for this Zera! Besides I'm almost there just a few more blocks and I'm there." Joshua said aloud as slowed down.

"Welcome to the entrance exams to duel academy please sign in before going inside to take the test." A woman in her mid-twenties was sitting at a table that was set up with the lists of the names of the applicants that were trying to get into the most prestigious dueling school in the world.

Running up a way to long set of stairs Joshua was climbing up with haste until he finally reached were the women was stationed. "Man….I….really….need to get in shape." Joshua said to himself taking gasps of air between words.

It was a safe bet that the woman was a little weirded out by Joshua's display, and could only stutter out a few words "H-hello are you here for the exams?" Joshua who was still oblivious to the women, he looked up at her "yes that's what I'm here for ma'm."

"Name?"

"Joshua Grove."

"You may enter to take the exams now."

Inside the stadium applicants and a few number of students were looking at the would-be-students duel for a slot at the academy. As names were called from the P.A. system for the practical part of the exam, Joshua who was anxiously waiting for his name to be called so he could duel and become a student of Duel Academy.

'_Master be patient, your name will be called soon enough.'_ His faithful Zera reappeared beside him.

"I know but I aced the written test and all I have to do is to duel some duelist that the Academy enlisted. And with you guys as my deck we'll win for sure."

"Excuse me you talking to me?" said an unfamiliar voice behind him.

Stunned that Joshua didn't hear the person come up behind him, he swiftly turned to face the speaker. Seated behind him sat a girl that had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. Joshua stared at her for a moment and she stared right back with her piercing blue eyes.

"I'll assume that you're deaf and repeat myself again:-"

"No I was not talking to you miss. Please don't sneak up on me like that again." Joshua took a deep breath and sighed as he turned his attention back to what was going on in one of the duel fields.

Proctor: 2500

Applicant: 1150

On the field the Proctor who was testing the applicant had the Tower of Babble trap card on the field with three of the necessary four spell counters and had the Big Shield Guardna (4/100/2600) on the field in defense mode with two cards in his hand. While the applicant had Steam Gyroid in attack mode (6/2200/1600) and two facedown cards.

"Well Applicant, you've been doing pretty adequate for yourself up until now. But you'll lose to me after your turn." The proctor said trying to psyche him out, but the applicant looked perfectly calm.

"I'm not that easily wavered by such methods, let us continue. Draw!" The applicant looked pretty pleased with him self. "Looks like it is the end of this duel, I was hoping to bring out one of my stronger machines but I guess beggars can't be choosers. I activate my face down cards: Ring of destruction and Barrel Behind the Door."

The proctor didn't seem to understand this strategy. "Your committing suicide you'll lose all your remaining life points and I'll squeeze by with 100 life points!"

A small smirk was on the applicants face, "normally what you said would be true but Barrel Behind the Door takes the damage I would normally take and transfers that same damage to you!"

The proctor let what the applicant's word sink in "oh shit!" He cursed as a ring with grenades around it attached itself to Rare Metal Dragon and imploded. The blast engulfed both duelists.

Proctor:0

Applicant:1150

Joshua was amazed on how the applicant managed to make a major comeback that the applicant made.

"That wasn't bad at all" the girl behind him said

"Not bad? That was awesome he came back and won in one swift move!" Joshua said clearly amazed.

"I beat my proctor in the first four turns." The girl said obviously proud of her accomplishment. Joshua turned around in utter shock "are you serious?"

"Yep, and he barely made a dent in my life points."

"What's your name miss?"

"Patrelly, Will Partly, and what is your name?"

"Joshua Grove, nice to meet you Mrs. Patrelly."

Then suddenly the P.A. system crackled to life once again: "Joshua Grove report to duel field #11, I repeat Joshua Grove report to duel field #11."

"That's me better get going. See you around Will."

"Don't lose Joshua."

Joshua reported to the right duel field, waiting for his opponent. Then behind him the door opened and walked in a man with graying black hair, even though the man looked like he was in his mid 30's.

"Hello applicant my name is Professor John Sinclair I'm the headmaster of the Ra yellow dorm." Professor Sinclair introduced himself in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Professor I'm Joshua Grove." He held out his hand which the headmaster gladly took.

"Now Joshua I believe we are to duel to see if you have the ability to gain admittance to Duel Academy so shall we?" He held out his duel disk with his deck already in place.

"Lets." Joshua replied sliding his deck into place.

"DUEL!" The two shouted simultaneously, each drawing their first five cards.

Sinclair:8000

Joshua:8000

"I'll start things off." Joshua said as he drew his sixth card, "I'll start things off by setting two facedown cards and a monster in defense mode. That's all for now your move professor."

'He's smart not revealing anything about his deck strategy.' "Draw, now I'll summon Giant Rat in attack mode" (4/1400/1450) an ugly looking rat appeared with a skull in its paw. "I'll set this for later your move."

'He thinks my facedown cards are a trap, that's why he isn't attacking just yet.' "Alright my move" Joshua drew another card "And I'll summon Archfiend's Solider (4/1900/1500) in attack mode." A fiendish warrior appeared ready for battle. "That's not all I'll flip summon my Terrorking Archfiend (4/2000/1500) to join my solider in battle."

A strange fiend appeared wielding a dark sword. "The king has arrived baby!" The monster said as he took his place next to his fellow Archfiend. "Now its time to take out his rat my king, attack with wicked sword slash!"

Terrorking launched his attack swinging his sword cutting the rat in two as Sinclair's life points dropped to 7400. "You triggered Giant's Rat special ability! You see when he's destroyed I'm allowed to special summon an earth-attribute monster that has 1500 attack points or less to the field in attack mode." But Joshua interrupted "sorry professor but Terrorking negates the effects of the monster he destroys."

Professor Sinclair didn't look that surprised, "not bad Joshua but you still have a long way to go." Joshua looked puzzled but then he also smiled like he understood what he meant. "I know and this will help, go Archfiend's Solider attack him directly with Archfiend's assault!" On command Archfiend's Solider struck the professor lowering his life points to 5500. "That's smarts!" The professor said clutching his gut, although he was in pain a small smile crossed his lips enjoying the challenge Joshua was proving to be.

It took a minute for the Professor to gather himself again, and then he drew from his deck. "My move and I'll start by removing Giant Rat from the graveyard from play to special summon Gigantes (4/1900/1500) in attack mode, but I'm offering him up to summon Herosphinx (6/2400/1700) in attack mode." A monster with the body of a cat and the head of bird appeared on the field. "Now it's my turn to pay you back for last turn, go Herosphinx go attack his Archfiend's Solider!" The sphinx crouched then leapt into the air and pounced on Archfiend's Solider destroying him reducing Joshua's life points to 7500. "That's all for now Joshua your move."

"Thanks" Joshua mumbled to himself as he drew. "I activate my permanent trap: Battle Scared. I select one Archfiend monster on my field and we both pay the life points that it costs. So we both pay 800 points for Terrorking." Joshua said as both his life points and Sinclair's life points dropped to 6700 and 4700 respectfully.

"Now I'll activate my facedown card Axe of Despair, this equip spell card raises any monster's attack points by 1000 and I choose Terrorking" Joshua stated as his monster's attack points were raised to 3000.

"Time to end this, I play the equip spell: Falling Down: as long as I have an Archfiend on my field like Terrorking I can take control one of your monsters and I choose your Herosphinx." Suddenly said monster flew to Joshua's side of the field. "Now go Terrorking Archfiend attacks your life points directly!"

Obeying the command Terrorking swiftly swung his sword only to be met by a shield. "My trap: Draining Shield negates your attacks and my life point's increase by your monster's attack points!" He said as his life points went up to 7700.

"Damn that was close too! Oh well Herosphinx attacks directly!" Suddenly the sphinx took to the sky and in a blink of an eye Herosphinx struck Sinclair reducing his life points to 5300. "Your move professor" Joshua said as he ended his turn.

"Nice try Joshua but you gotta try harder then that!" Sinclair said as he drew another card. "I'll set a monster for later your move."

"With pleasure" Joshua drew from his deck, then both of their life points dropped to 5500 and 4500. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards." He explained as he drew once again from his deck. He once again he had a smirk across his face. "This is it professor! I have the cards to win I first activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your only facedown card!" Out of nowhere a strong wind kicked up and destroyed Sinclair's trap card: Mirror Force. "Alright next I summon Vilepawn Archfiend (2/1200/200) but I also activate the spell: Checkmate! this card allows me to offer another Archfiend monster so a Terrorking Archfiend can attack directly. But last but not least my last card: Gift of the Mayter which allows me to tribute a monster like Herosphinx to increase Terrorking's attack strength to 5400!" As Herosphinx disappeared Terrorking seemed to grow stronger as his attack strength reached 5400.

"This is it Professor you lose. Terrorking finish this with wicked sword slash!" Terrorking obediently raced forward with his sword drawn a struck Sinclair reducing his life points down to 0.

"Checkmate." Joshua said as his monster faded.

"Good duel Joshua it gives me pleasure to welcome you into duel academy!" Professor Sinclair stuck his hand out; Joshua gladly took it and gave it a hard shake.

In the stands you could hear people talk about the amazing duel that just ended. One student in particular: Will who was seated had a small smirk on her lips, "bravo Joshua not half bad."

"Wow that kid knows how to duel!" A student wearing a red blazer said to student wearing a bright yellow blazer.

"Indeed, his deck is a very interesting one that I would like to get a closer look at." The student in the yellow blazer said to his fellow student. The student in the red blazer nodded in agreement "yeah, I wonder how my machines would stand up against his Archfiends."

"We'll have that chance once we get back to Duel Academy." The student in the yellow blazer said as he and his friend left the stadium.

I assume most of you know what I'm going to ask next.

Read and Review please!

_Inkheart_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright moving on to the next chapter

Chapter II: Boat ride madness

"Man its going to be a boring trip" Joshua said to no one in particular.

Students wearing various colored blazers were talking with one another. He himself was wearing a bright yellow blazer. He sat in a seat that was seated by a porthole so he could look out at the calm ocean.

"There's nothing to do on this ship" Joshua mumbled to himself, closing his eyes trying to get some sleep before they arrived at Duel Academy. Warrior of Zera appeared next to him transparent to everyone but Joshua.

'_Master do you need to be so lazy?'_

"Zera, I've got into the academy I don't need to worry about a single thing until the school year starts."

"_But you should prepare early on before you get overwhelmed.' _Zera said reminding Joshua who always was overwhelmed by the work that his teachers handed out during his regular days of school.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Joshua needn't to be reminded about his old school days and preferred to think about the here and now not the past.

"Wow I didn't know you talked to yourself" a familiar voice spoke to him, Joshua opened his eyes to see Will Partly who was one of the few who were wearing dark blue blazers.

"I wasn't talking to myself" Joshua lied unconvincingly to Will. 'Note to self try not to talk to spirits in public places.'

"Mind if I sit here?" Will said indicating the empty seat that was next to Joshua's, "Sure go right ahead."

"Thanks" she said nicely, the two shared a long awkward silence for a while as Joshua just gazed out the porthole, he was deep in thought until Will spoke up.

"You have an interesting deck; I never thought you would use Archfiends in your deck." Will tried to strike up a conversation.

:"You only a little about me, and I with you." He said in a general tone

"Well where did you get that deck?" Will asked another question

"from my dad, he gave it to me when I was twelve." He answered not looking at her

"that's nice; I mean to use the cards that your dad gave you." Will who was looking observing other students talk to one another and saw a few who were actually dueling.

Joshua turned to face Will, and said "Yeah, I miss him a lot, but I'm glad that he gave me this deck."

Will cracked a smile, and then said to him kiddingly "you don't strike me as the sensitive type Josh."

He thought she was insult at first but before he realized before she was kidding "What! I'm not sensitive!" Josh yelled in defense, and then Will just burst out laughing. It took Josh a minute to figure out what she was laughing at, "what's so funny?" He yelled at her again, it took Will a minute to calm down and then said: "calm down Joshua I was just kidding."

He looked a little dumbfounded for a minute or two until he got himself together again. "Oh…." he said still feeling a little dumbfounded.

"How 'bout we go see one of the duels that's going on." But before Joshua could give his answer Will grabbed his hand and led him into one of the crowds.

After being dragged around for a while Will and Joshua reached one of the bigger crowds that formed around a duel.

"Come on you can do better than this can't you?" A vaguely familiar voice yells over the noise the crowds making. Will and Joshua pushed through the crowd to see who was dueling. "Excuse me, pardon me" Will still was leading Joshua through the crowd helpless being squeezed through getting hit. "Owww, sorry, ow, sorry, pardon me."

Finally they made it through the endless crowd, Will and Joshua saw the two people dueling: one of the duelists who was wearing a blue jacket had 2500 life points, two cards in his hand. On the field he had Cave Dragon (4/2000/100) in attack mode and Spirit Ryu (4/1000/1000) also in attack mode. On the other side of the field the duelist that Joshua noticed was the one saw during the entrance exams. He had 5000 life points three cards in his hand with UFOroid (5/1200/1200) in attack mode and Sumbmarineroid (4/800/1800) in defense mode with two facedown cards.

"Come on big guy is this all you got?" The student in the yellow blazer taunted making the other student red with rage.

"You albino cream-puff, I'll put you in your place once you make your move!" The pale skinned student's smirk disappeared and his gray hair covered his eyes for a moment, giving Joshua an uneasy feeling in his gut. "Will I think that guy just signed his own death warrant." Joshua whispered to Will, who only nodded in reply.

"You're the one who's going to lose you big ape. Draw." The Ra yellow said with an even tone, he looked at his hand for a moment and his smirk reappeared on his face. "Alright its time to put an end to this, you gorilla!

I activate the spell known as Power Bond this card acts Polymerization but for machine fusions only. And I'm fusing my UFOroid (4/1200/1200) with my Fiend Megacyber (6/2200/1200) together to fusion summon: UFOroid Fighter (10/?/?) Elemental Hero Tempest appeared on the UFO. "You see UFOroid Fighter gains attack and defense points from the two monsters I fused together" (10/3400/2400) the fighter's attack power rose "but I'm not finished there. When I use Power Bond to fuse to monsters together, said monster's attack power doubles! So know his attack power is 6800!" True to what he had said his monster's power doubled (10/6800/2400).

From the crowd Joshua and Will were dumb struck, they never had seen a move like that before, let alone a monster of that caliber! And they weren't the only ones who were shocked everyone in the crowd roared with excitement. On the other side of the field the Ra yellow's opponent looked as though he would faint at any moment.

The Ra yellow saw this and knew he had it. "I think its time to end this! Go UFOroid Fighter attack his Spirit Ryu with flux cannon blast!" The fighter obeyed his master's command and fired his cannon which connected with the little dragon instantly destroying it and reducing his opponent's life points to 0.

"And that's game" he said as his fighter and his roid disappeared as he shut down his duel disk.

"How did I lose?" Was the Obelisk Blue's only response, and slumped down looking down at the ground.

"Did you see that Joshua? Huh? Did ya?" Will said as she shook him repeatedly.

"Yes I saw that, it was unbelievable!" Joshua said still in disbelief.

'_Master that boy's power is incredible' _Warrior of Zera appeared next to him

"Yeah Zera I wonder how would he fair against us." Joshua said to his duel spirit, Zera nodded in agreement.

'_Perhaps we could duel him right now?' _Zera said to him hoping his master would agree with him.

"Hmmm lets" Joshua says in agreement, he tried to approach the fellow Ra yellow, but he was suddenly shoved out of the way by Will who, with deck and duel disk in hand reached him before.

"Hey you!" Will shouted to the Ra as he was about to turn away. He looked back to meet Will's eyes. "Yes?" He responded with a sharp look in his eyes, his deck was still inserted in his duel disk.

"How about you and me duel, everyone know that guy's just the bottom of the barrel of us Obelisk blue's. So what do you say feel like you can beat another Obelisk?" Will knew that her tactics would work on the Ra. And sure enough he said "Why not I have ten minutes to kill sure." He said in an overly confident voice, and reactivated his duel disk and drew his first five cards; right after Will did the same thing.

"Duel!" They both shouted in union both of there life points at 8000.

"Alright you can go first…um…" Will started blankly

"Jeremy" Jeremy said causally throwing his name out there

"Will" she replied as Jeremy drew his sixth card.

"Alright I'll set a monster in defense mode and set two cards for latter your move." Jeremy said easily being cautious not to let his opponent to see what deck he was using

"My move!" Will said as she drew her sixth card. 'Alright since you saw parts of his last duel so lets assume that he is using a roid themed deck then, I should be on my toes for now since after I saw what happened to the last duelist that faced him.' Will thought to herself "I'll start off by summoning my X-Head Cannon (4/1800/1500) in attack mode and I'm also activating the permanent spell known as: Frontline Base. This card allows me to special summon a level four or lower union monster from my hand! So I'm bringing out my Heavy Mech Support Platform (3/500/500)."

In front of Will appeared the two machines ready and awaiting her commands. "I'm not done; I'll equip my Heavy Mech Support Platform to my X-Head cannon giving my cannon an extra 500 attack and defense points as the two machines joined together (4/2300/2000). "Now attack and destroy his monster with double barrel cannon strike!"

Her cannon launched its attack shattering Jeremy's monster which revealed to be Submarineroid (4/800/1800). "Darn it, I activate the trap Superdrive this allows me to draw two cards when one of my roids is destroyed." He said as he drew his two cards, "that's all for now your move." Will said.

"Alright, draw!" Jeremy drew another card from his deck, and looked at his hand for a second, "I summon my Steamroid (4/1800/1800) in attack mode!" he said as the cartoonish train appeared on his side of the field. "Next I activate Heavy Storm which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" Just then a violent wind blew away Heavy Mech Support Platform and Frontline Base cards as well as Jeremy's one facedown card. "Now for the card that was destroyed to activate: Wonder Garage, when this card is destroyed I'm allowed to special summon a level four roid monster from my hand, so come on out Drillroid (4/1600/1600) in attack mode!" next to his Steamroid, Drillroid was summoned to the field raring to go.

"Now since your X-Head cannon is weakened I'll have my Steamroid to attack it! Go at him with crazy locomotive!"

"Why would he sacrifice his Steamroid it will just leave his Drillroid by itself." Joshua mumbled to himself watching as Steamroid smashed through Will's X-Head Cannon and reducing her life points to 7500.

A slight groan escaped her lips fro, the small amount of damage, "not bad but your still going to have to do better then that!" she said trying to shake off the damage.

Jeremy just smirked, "now I'll just set another card for later and that's all."

"My turn" she drew a card from her deck, and gave a small grin. "I'll start off by special summoning my faithful Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600)." The cybernetic dragon let out a short roar at Jeremy.

"But that's a level five monster! How can you summon it without a tribute?" Jeremy asked curiously, Will smirked "that's my dragon's special ability if my opponent has a monster and I don't he can be special summoned." Jeremy didn't looked too surprised even though this obelisk blue seemed different from the others he beat.

Jeremy was snapped from his thoughts when she shouted: "now Cyber Dragon take out his Steamroid with cyber power core!" Suddenly Steamroid's attack power dropped to 1300 right before Cyber Dragon's attack hit and completely destroyed him and reduced Jeremy's life points to 7200.

"Ugh, I'm going to feel that tomorrow" Jeremy said brushing off some dirt that was on his blazer. "Anything else?" he asked smirking, Will looked over her hand for a moment. "I'll set this for later and turn it over to you."

On the side lines Joshua was looking on in amazement as the two duelists were playing tit for tat. "Interesting, I never knew that the roids could be used like that." A few fellow classmates were just staring at him thinking that he was talking to himself unaware of the duel spirit next to him.

'_Master'_ sounded the voice of his Warrior of Zera standing right next to him _'those two are quite powerful.' _ Joshua nodded in agreement, and turned to back to the duel.

"My move!" Jeremy said drawing one card from his deck, he looked for a moment. "I'll activate the spell card known as Monster Reborn, this card allows me to bring back one monster from either of our graveyards to my side of the field and I'm going to bring back my Steamroid!"

Just then Steamroid reappeared (4/1800/1800) raring to go, "But I didn't bring him back just to be blown to bits again by that damn dragon of yours. So I'm activating the spell Power Bond, this allows me to fusion summon a machine type fusion monster and its attack power will double! So I'm going to fuse together my Steamroid and my Gyroid (3/1000/1000) to fusion summon my Steam Gyroid (6/2200/1600)." His Steamroid disappeared suddenly and then in it's place appeared to be a locomotive with helicopter gyros attached to the locomotive appeared. "Will say hello to my Steam Gyroid, and if you think I'm done you're wrong." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Thanks to Power Bond, Steam Gyroid's attack power is doubled!" There was a collective gasp from the crowd around the two duelists, as Steam Gyroid's attack power rose to 4400! Will especially wasn't expecting him to activate that card this early in the game.

"Now I'll bring out my Jetroid (1200/1800) in attack mode as well!" Next to Drillroid appeared a cartoon like jet monster. "Now that my little army is here I think your dragon is done! Now Steam Gyroid take Cyber Dragon down!" Steam Gyroid rushed Will's dragon and shattered it and reduced will to 5200.

As the dust settled Will stood there somewhat in pain and anger seeing how she just lost her favorite monster. "And that's not all I'll continue with my Drillroid and Jetroid!" After both attacks Will's lifepoints were down to 2400. But suddenly Jeremy's lifepoints dropped to 5000.

Joshua on the side-line stood there in astonishment he never saw such a drastic change occur. "What happened to his lifepoints?"

Will was still standing but was groaned in pain "Is that all you got Jeremy? I've seen toddlers with more strength then you." She said in a sad attempt to taunt him "I maybe down but sure as hell not out!" She said drawing her card "Besides due to your own carelessness you're down too!"

It was true that Jeremy forgot about Power Bond's nasty side-effect. "But I'm still in control her Will!"

In reply Will just smirked, "I activate the trap card: Call of the Haunted, this card allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard back in attack mode! And guess what I'm brining back my Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600)." As her dragon repapered she played another card, "I'll activate my own Power Bond! And I'll use it to fuse the Cyber dragon on my field with the one in my hand to fusion summon my Cyber Twin Dragon (8/2800/2100)" The monster that stood before Jeremy was a Cyber Dragon with two heads that let a threat full roar. "And as you know Power Bond doubles my monster's attack points!" Will said pride fully as her dragon's attack power rose to 5600!

The duel stood With Jeremy in the lead with 5000 lifepoints with his three monsters: Steam Gyroid (6/4400/1600), Jetroid (4/1200/1800) and Drillroid (4/1600/1600) with no cards in his hand. While Will had Just summoned her Cyber Twin Dragon (8/5600/2100) with no spells or traps and one card in her hand.

"Its time for me to end this Jeremy, you almost had me there for a moment but its over. Now Cyber Twin Dragon attack his Drillroid with dual power core!" The dragon unleashed its devastating attack destroying the Drillroid and reducing Jeremy's points down to 1000!

After the dust settled Jeremy let out a grunt but still had a smile on his face. "Hey will" he said "I think you forgot to carry the one or something because I'm still standing." But that didn't have any affect on Will she simply said "No I believe your forgetting something Jeremy, my Cyber Twin Dragon has a special ability: it can attack twice during the battle phase!"

Jeremy just stood there shocked knowing that his fate was now sealed. "Like I said before Jeremy: game over. Now Cyber Twin Dragon destroy his Steam Gyroid with dual power core!" As ordered the two-headed dragon destroyed the other fusion monster reducing Jeremy's lifepoints to 0.

After his lifepoints dropped to 0, Jeremy had a smile on his face, but everyone was silent until out of no where: "GOOD GAME GUYS!" Joshua screamed to break the silence and after the crowd around them started to cheer in agreement.

Will walked up to Jeremy with her hand out, "you played amazing. You almost had me there for a moment" she said happily to have fought such a skilled player. Jeremy took her hand shaking it "Yeah if I could just have waited out the last turn you would've lost." Both duelist smiled and turned to the crowd not caring who won and who lost.

Joshua walked up to them with a small smirk, "good game Will, you too Jeremy."

"Thanks Josh, I didn't want you to embarrass yourself by losing to this guy so I stole the show" she said with a cocky grin.

Joshua sweat dropped for a moment "sure I would've lost." He turned to face Jeremy "allow me to properly introduce myself: I'm Joshua Grove" he stuck out his hand to Jeremy who gladly shook it. "Jeremy pleased to meet you Joshua"

"well since you two have been acquainted lets take a look around together and see if there any other good duelist on this boat?"

"Sure" the two said in unison.

"Well let's get going then!" Will said dragging both by their hands leading them to wherever they would end up.

Well I know I've been gone for a good while I'm just going to post to see what I get back. I'll upload again sooner this time promise

_Inkheart_


End file.
